It is becoming commonplace for police cruisers to have as standard equipment installed therein a computer with communication capability to a remote source. The computers used within the squad cars typically fall into one of two categories: a common laptop mounted within the squad car or a specially designed, compact terminal with a separate keyboard specially designed for squad car use. This latter two-part configuration involves a keyboard flexibly attached to the terminal. The flexibly-attached keyboards are placed on a shelf or platform.
In squad cars utilizing the two-part configuration, it is desirable for the officer to be able to remove the keyboard portion and place it on his or her lap as the officer is sitting behind the steering wheel of the cruiser. In this manner, the officer may utilize the ergonomics of the seat (facing in a forward direction) while the officer enters information such as driver's license requests, reports, etc.
While it is desirable to have the keyboard easily moveable from the pedestal, which is a support affixed to the squad car, to the officer's lap, it is also necessary, given high speed chases and other hazardous driving activities of an officer, that the keyboard be secured within the passenger compartment of the cruiser when not in use for data entry. Thus it is the case that in the conventional embodiments of these devices, there is a securing mechanism to hold the keyboard to the pedestal.
These conventional models have a common drawback. In each case, they require the use of two hands in order to dislodge the keyboard from the pedestal. This is generally characterized by the pressing of a release button or other switch with the one hand while pulling the keyboard from a cradle with the other hand. While a two-handed operation is not impossible for most police officers, it is not desirable.
There are several problems the two-handed system has over a single (right) handed operation. First and foremost, it is annoying and bothersome as a driver of a police squad car to be required to reach over one's body with one's left arm while attempting to twist to reach a unit to the officer's right. This is exacerbated by the Kevlar vests worn by most officers, which further limit rotational mobility of the officer's torso. In addition to the vests, unlike civilians, a police officer typically has a utility belt outfit with gun holsters, handcuffs holders, and, in some instances, night sticks, which further limit rotational mobility. Second, in stretching the left arm across the body in a rotational motion of the torso, the left arm loses a bit of its mobility thereby making the removal operation difficult and uncomfortable. Third, the location of the pedestal within the vehicle is limited by the reach of the officer with his or her left arm.
Alternatively, if a keyboard unit was available such that it could be removed from its base with a single hand, and in particular with the right hand, rather than be limited to distance by the reach of the left arm stretching across the body, the unit can be placed further from the officer within the passenger compartment, but still remain within the reach of the officer. Moreover, if a single-handed mechanism was easy to operate, it would not require divided attention from the officer which is an important safety consideration even in routine traffic stops. Finally, rather than force older officers or those otherwise susceptible to back injury to perform an operation of the present art while in a rotated position, a single-handed operable device, minimizes the risk of back injury.